


Stealing Luck

by dustandroses



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bondage, Canon NonCon, Dom/sub, M/M, dubcon, noncon, oz graffixation 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Judge Lema admitted that her treatment of Toby had been influenced by her own prejudices, they told Toby he was lucky. Told him he’d been given a second chance and to be careful not to screw it up. But they hadn’t lived through what he had. They just didn’t understand. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Oz Graffixation 2011](http://oz-graffiti.livejournal.com/52918.html), first posted on April 14, 2011.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> The story may have warnings for Dub-Con and Non-Con, but in the end, it’s a love story, and it ends up just as happily ever after as a love story is supposed to.
> 
> Oz Graffixation was a 'reverse-a-thon,' which means we started with the art, and built our stories around them, or were at least _inspired_ by them. I wasn't going to write for the challenge, I did art instead. But they needed a last minute pinch hitter, Ozsaur batted her eyelashes at me, and I just couldn't say no. I seldom write B/K, but I'm pleased with how it turned out.
> 
> Written for daicon_oroshi's art, which you can see [here](http://oz-graffiti.livejournal.com/50447.html). And while you're there, scroll down to check out cmk418's great drabble, Hero. She wrote a drabble for every piece in the challenge!

Toby tensed as someone pulled him, feet first, out of the panel van, dragging him across the bare metal floor like a sack of potatoes.  Fingers tugged at the knots of the woolen scarf tied across his eyes, and suddenly the scarf was gone. He blinked, clearing his vision, sighing in relief when he saw who had freed his eyes. Bending over, Keller picked him up, holding Toby in his arms like a child as he carried him over to a huge, double cab pickup truck.

Keller’s footsteps echoed in the large space, and Toby glanced around nervously, wondering where they were. He couldn’t see much beyond a rusty tin roof, and bare concrete walls. The back door of the truck was already open, and Keller slid him inside, making sure Toby didn’t bump his head. Slipping inside, Keller knelt on the floor, buckling Toby into the seat belts, holding him firmly in place, the belts pulling him tight against the bench cushions.

Toby watched Keller intently, not even thinking of escape. He had brought this on himself; that was what stopped him from struggling. Well, that and the vague promise of hope that seemed to lie just outside his reach. Keller checked the ropes tying his wrists and feet, making sure not too much of Toby’s weight was resting on his hands, bound behind his back. Keller smiled at him, murmuring to Toby in a soft, low voice that sent chills down his spine.

“We don’t want to cut off your circulation, now do we? It’s going to be a long trip, and I want you to be comfortable.” His eyes sparkled as he smirked at Toby, one eyebrow raised sardonically. “Well, as comfortable as you can be, tied up in the back of my truck, that is.” Finally he stopped fussing and reached over, pulling a dark blue blanket out of the front seat.

“I’m going to have to cover you up until we get out of the city, but I’ll check on you from time to time – make sure you’re doing okay.” He spread the blanket out over Toby’s feet and lower legs before sliding one big hand up the inside of his right thigh.

His heart raced as Keller palmed Toby’s half-hard cock through his trousers, grinning as Toby’s breath caught and his hips tilted upward automatically into that warm hand, seeking more attention. He was such a slut, he thought disgustedly. Wasn’t that what Schillinger had called him every time Toby came with Schillinger’s cock up his ass?

He blushed as Keller laughed, “Oh yeah, don’t want to hurt my new play toy before I even get a chance to enjoy him.” He patted Toby’s cock in a proprietary manner, then leaned over and whispered in Toby’s ear. “I can’t wait until we get to the cabin. I’m going to fuck you so hard I’ll wipe away the traces of every bastard that ever touched you before me.”

Toby shivered as Keller’s hot breath seared his skin, his stomach clenching at that promise. He wanted that. He wished he could believe it. He’d tried to erase the entire two years he’d spent in Oz, but the memories always came back, no matter how many times he let some rough-neck fuck him into oblivion.

_A heavy body pressing him down into the mattress, sweat dripping onto his back, a nightmare litany of curses and ugly, brutal names grunted into his ear as his sense of self slowly eroded and he became nothing more than Schillinger’s prag. Schillinger had cackled with glee when he’d realized that aiming his cock at Toby’s prostate could produce an orgasm, even while he was being raped. He’d never let Toby forget it, either._

Keller’s lips slid down across his cheekbone, leaving behind a wet trail that made Toby shiver. When Keller hit the duct tape holding Toby’s mouth closed, his tongue traced the outline of his lips though the tape. He strained upwards as Keller pressed his lips against Toby’s – a parody of a kiss with that awful tape keeping them from touching.

Pulling back, Keller waited until Toby opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d shut before speaking again. “I can’t wait to fuck your mouth. I’ll pull out just in time and come all over your face. I’ll rub it into your skin so you’ll know you’re mine.” Toby gasped at his words, his heart aching. Keller grinned at Toby again, just before the blanket covered his head and his world turned black.

“I can’t wait.”

Toby couldn’t wait either. He laughed at himself as the door slammed shut, what the hell had he gotten himself into now? And he had done it. It was his own fault he was being kidnapped by a fucking bank robber. He had the worst luck in the world.

They thought his luck had changed when they’d been able to appeal his sentence after Judge Lema admitted that her treatment of Toby had been influenced by her own prejudices. With the sentence commuted to ten years in a minimum security prison, his family had been ecstatic when he’d been released on parole after only two years. They told him he was lucky. Told him he’d been given a second chance and to be careful not to screw it up. But they hadn’t lived through what he had. They didn’t understand his needs – the compulsions that drove him now.

If they only knew the things he was driven to do under the cover of night, hunting for rough trade on the wrong side of town, seedy hotels and empty warehouses where he would get down on his knees and suck the cocks of burly truck drivers who gripped his head so tightly he had trouble explaining away the bruises. Or getting fucked against an alley wall by rough bikers in leather and dirty denim who’d bite the back of his neck when they came, rutting up against him like a wild animal.

No, he had the worst luck in the world. Keller had been the one who’d tied him up, that was proof enough right there of the depths of his bad luck.

There’d been five of them that burst into the bank, shouting, “Everyone on the floor, face down. Do it now!”

The warning shots over their heads hadn’t been necessary for Toby. He’d fallen to his knees instinctively at that first shouted order. Two years in minimum security and over a year out in the real world hadn’t erased the automatic reflex action ingrained in him by two years of Oswald Penitentiary: the guy with the shank /muscles/friends had all the power, and you did what you had to do to stay alive. He lay there on the floor, watching the masked robbers as they moved through the bank disabling the guards and pulling the execs out of their paneled offices – shell-shocked faces white with fear.

He should have known something was wrong when he’d first heard the tellers talking about the phones being down and the computers offline. Instead he stood there in line like the good little sheep he pretended to be these days, his deposit slip and his pitiful paycheck clutched in his hand, wondering if he might have to come back later or if the problem would resolve itself soon. He’d been thinking about one of his clients, an ex-con like himself, struggling to keep his head above water as the weight of the world slowly pulled him down under the surface. He knew that feeling.

He liked his job at Free Legal Services. He couldn’t be a lawyer anymore, but his knowledge of the law, and the training he’d gotten while at Broadherst Minimum Security Prison had helped him obtain a job where his skills could actually be of benefit. The lawyers volunteered their services, but the employees were the ones who kept things running, counseling the clients, getting the papers filed, making sure the lawyers knew what their clients really needed before they handed the cases over to the ones who could stand up for them in court.

It made him feel useful to an extent, and it paid almost enough to cover his food, rent and utilities. He wasn’t too proud to use the money in the savings account his father had set up for him, though. It allowed him a few luxuries he couldn’t have afforded otherwise, and he kept the withdrawals small. You never knew when you might need a backup plan. He’d learned that one in Oz, too.

The two men tying them up had a system going. One threw down two lengths of rope while the other tore duct tape off a roll. The one near their feet moved up to hold the captives’ heads while the other slapped tape over their mouths. The guy with the tape tied their arms behind their backs while the other one moved back down and tied their ankles. Then they moved on to the next person.

They were obviously well organized: the lengths of rope were precut, the men all wore dark, non-descript clothing, the ski masks exactly the same, they wore long sleeved shirts, despite the warm temperature, and those thin, latex gloves that doctors used. They’d set a sentry at the door, and had known exactly where to go to grab the important people in the offices in back. The first thing they’d done was search everyone for cell phones and laptops, and now those lay in a pile in the center of the floor, beeping randomly - ignored by the robbers.

The movements of the shorter, stocky one were jerky and nervous, but the tall, well-muscled man moved smoothly, running his hands over the feet and calves of the captives after he tied their ankles, as if he were calming a nervous animal. Watching that chest flex under the tight shirt as he proficiently tied up one person after another, Toby felt arousal blossom in his belly as his typically inappropriate sexual drive kicked in. The guy looked like he really enjoyed his job.

The man glanced up as he finished the final knots around the ankles of the woman next to Toby, obviously catching the look of appreciation in Toby’s eyes. The robber smirked at him, which was a pretty impressive achievement through a ski mask, and Toby’s face turned crimson, even as the two moved to him. Toby could have sworn that the guy winked at him.

The sexy one dropped two lengths of rope to the ground, but instead of moving up to kneel at Toby’s head, as he’d done with the others, he straddled Toby’s body, sitting on his ass and grinding down, making Toby groan as his already interested cock was pushed against the tile floor. The pain was exquisite, and Toby gasped as his cock filled as much as it could in its tight confines. What was this bastard up to?

The guy with the tape obviously wanted to know the same thing. “What the hell are you doing, Keller?”

“Hey!” Keller’s voice was low but sharp, and you could hear the anger in it.

“Shit! Sorry, man.” The guy looked around, as if afraid someone might have overheard, and Toby realized he wasn’t supposed to have heard Keller’s name. That was bad. He didn’t want to end up with his throat slit because some asshole had broken a rule. But he couldn’t concentrate on that because Keller pulled his head back by his hair and it took all his effort not to just start crying “please, please!” even though he wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted to beg for.

The stocky guy stood there and stared for a moment before his brain obviously kicked in and he knelt down to slap tape over Toby’s mouth, the synthetic scent of his latex gloves strong in Toby’s nose. Surprisingly, Keller let his head down carefully before he patted the spot he’d gripped tightly moments before.

“He’s the last one. Go help them in the back now, I’ve got him.” His voice was deep, and it sent a chill down Toby’s spine, which he repressed with great difficulty.

“Are you sure?” Stocky licked his lips and glanced around the room again, as if afraid a teacher was going to see him cheating on a test.

“Go on. I’m supposed to watch the prisoners while you help in the back. The more you do back there, the more cash for all of us.” The other guy nodded, then jumped up, heading back behind the swinging door that separated the customer side of the bank from the tellers and the offices.

Keller leaned over to whisper into Toby’s ear and he realized that the way his fists were clenched in the small of his back, he could feel the zipper of Keller’s pants pressing against his skin.

“Enjoying yourself, are you?”

Keller rubbed against Toby’s hands sensuously, and Toby couldn’t prevent himself from pushing out his fingers to increase the pressure between them. His mind registered the strange crackling noise he heard, but his senses were focused on his cock, his ass, and the long, hard length of Keller he could feel against the backs of his fingers. The sensation disappeared as Keller squirmed down onto Toby’s thighs and pulled Toby’s paycheck and deposit slip out of his hands. Oh, right. That’s what that crackling noise was.

“Let’s see what we have here.”

Keller settled in more firmly, his cock now pressing directly against the bottom of Toby’s ass. Gasping as the pressure holding his hips down lessened, Toby squirmed, trying to give his cock more room. The sharp slap against his ass cheek was a shock. It stung like hell, and he stopped moving. He knew a warning when he got one.

“That’s a good boy…” Keller’s soft murmur was as pleasant as the sensation of his palm rubbing against the spot he’d hit, and Toby relaxed against the floor, his body subconsciously recognizing the reprieve.

“Tobias Beecher. That you? Tobias?”

Toby nodded his head, cold sweat slicking the tile beneath his forehead.

He heard more crackling and then latex-covered hands pulled his wrists together and he felt rope binding them. His traitorous cock gave another twinge as Keller quickly and efficiently finished with his wrists. He moved down and off Toby’s legs, tying his ankles together with the same expertise. Toby sighed. It looked like he might be safe after all. The part of him that was more comfortable in the dark alleys behind biker bars was willing to admit that there was a bit of regret in that thought.

Keller leaned over Toby again, pulling his hip up enough that he could slip his hand underneath Toby’s body. He chuckled when he felt the hard cock he found there. “Oh yeah,” he murmured into Toby’s ear, “I knew you were hot for me the moment I set eyes on you.” Toby shuddered as Chris squeezed his cock. He bit his lip to stop from coming right then and there, holding onto his fraying self-control with what little will-power he had left.

There was a noise near the front door, and Keller looked up swiftly, frowning at whatever he saw. He patted Toby on the ass.

“Now you stay right where you are, Tobias. I’ll be back for you, later.”

Toby shuddered at those words, fighting futilely to hold back the images of endless nights in the twilight world of lights out in Emerald City.

_Rough hands binding his wrists to the bed frame, tight enough to leave dark bruises he’d have to hide from Sister Pete in the morning. Dark laughter in his ear as a breathy voice described everything he intended to do to Toby once the hacks settled down for the night. Waiting in the near-dark, the images Schillinger evoked took on a life of their own, looming large in the shadows and multiplying until when Schillinger finally climbed down off the top bunk to administer his punishment for the day’s “unruly behavior,” it was almost a relief to see Schillinger’s ugly sneer of derision instead of the monsters in Toby’s head._

After a while, he hadn’t had to tie Toby anymore, but Schillinger had continued to do so, because he knew how much it un-nerved Toby to have his movement restricted. And here he was again, bound hand and foot, wishing his captor would come back, to free him from his nightmares. It seemed his luck never changed. He saw Keller checking the ropes on the others, slowly making his way back in Toby’s direction, and he focused on that – it made it easier to fight back the flashbacks when there was something to fix his attention on.

Toby was almost breathing normally by the time Keller got back to him, crouching in front of him to run the backs of his gloved fingers down the side of Toby’s face. He looked up at Keller in relief and gratitude, conditioned as he was to abuse, especially in times like these.

“Somebody trained you well.”

Toby shut his eyes on the memory of Schillinger’s face split in a wide grin as he shoved Toby to his knees to suck Schillinger off, while the men in the pods around them watched avidly, palming their cocks.

“Hey, hey.” Keller gripped Toby’s jaw, lifting his face up. “Look at me, Tobias.”

When he opened his eyes, Keller was there, those deep, blue eyes drawing him in, as if he could see into Keller’s soul.

“I don’t know who mistreated you. But you’ve got nothing to fear from me.”

Toby’s heart clenched at those words, and he ached to beg Keller for more of them. Just then, short and stocky came running out of the back, dragging a large duffel bag behind him, “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Before he knew what was happening, Keller had Toby over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, striding casually to the door as if Toby didn’t weigh a thing. He could hear tense, angry voices, but nothing seemed to make sense behind the pounding of his heart and the roar of blood rushing to his head, echoing in his ears.

Suddenly they were outside of the bank, and Keller shoved Toby’s body across the floor of a van as soon as the doors swung open. Climbing inside, he pulled Toby back out of the way, right before the first of the heavy bags thumped solidly to the metal floor as they were tossed inside. Keller stacked them against one wall as they landed, then the rest of the men climbed inside, the back doors closed, and the van started moving.

One of them immediately walked up to the front and slid the curtain separating the cab from the back aside far enough to step through. He motioned Keller to him, handing him a plaid, winter scarf. “Cover his eyes. I don’t want him seeing anyone here. If he gets away, he could ID us.”

Keller laughed. “Don’t worry, he’s not going anywhere.”

The guy cursed at him, and Keller did that smirk thing again. Toby was jittery, not sure he liked the idea of having his sight taken away from him in this kind of setting. He was breathing rapidly, and Keller must have known what he was thinking, because he knelt down, straddling Toby’s bound legs and got into his face far enough that Toby could see nothing but Keller’s blue eyes and his black ski mask.

As if Keller could read his mind, he reached up and pulled the mask off, revealing to Toby the face of his captor. Even under normal circumstances, the scruffy hair, two day’s growth of beard, and the darkness in the vivid blue eyes would have made him look twice, but Toby was mesmerized by the faith he could see in those eyes. Keller had taken off his mask for Toby, trusting that Toby wouldn’t betray him. There weren’t many people Toby could say that much about today, including his family. Even his children still shied away from his touch.

“Trust me, Tobias,” was all he said.

Toby nodded once and Keller smiled at him. He felt the bottom of his world fall away, leaving him suspended in midair, tethered into the depths of Keller’s trust. Then Keller brought up the scarf, and Toby fell back to into his body as darkness enveloped him.

The touch of Keller’s fingertips on his chest made him remember that he wasn’t alone, and Toby reveled in the feel of those fingers as they slid down across his abs, past his belt, to caress the cloth covering his cock. His hard-on had receded somewhat with all the excitement, but it made a comeback now, surging against his zipper, and Keller laughed. “Oh yeah. All for me.” He squeezed Toby’s cock through his trousers and Toby moaned softly. “Now you be a good boy, and stay here in the corner. I’ve got work to do, and I want to make sure you’re safe. You’ll behave?”

Toby nodded, still caught up in the memory of Keller’s eyes. Then he was gone. On the other side of the van, Toby could hear tense, whispered words, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying, and finally he gave up trying. The only one he could trust was Keller, so the less he knew about the rest of them, the less chance they would want to kill him. There was a flaw in that logic, he knew, but his mind was such a disordered mess that any thought at all was difficult.

His mind was focused on Keller. Toby sighed, he was such a freak – trapped in a life or death situation and he had a hard-on for a hardened criminal. Well, what else was new? He seemed to have stepped up his self-destructive tendencies, though. Flirting with the man who was actively robbing his bank was a new low.

He settled back against the side of the van, wondering where they were going. They didn’t seem to be in a hurry; stopping and starting the way any car in afternoon traffic would. He could feel every jolt and bump of the road from his seat on the hard, metal floor, but from the leisurely path they seemed to be traveling, the police obviously hadn’t followed them. The angry voices quieted after a while, but he could hear the men shuffling and moving things, talking quietly among themselves, and Toby imagined they were counting out the money and dividing it between them.

His thoughts came back around to Keller once again – Toby had known the man for maybe 30 minutes by now, during which time he’d tied Toby up, blindfolded and gagged him, and fondled him in front of strangers. So why did he feel safe with Keller? Why was he hoping Keller would come back and straddle his legs again, rubbing his cock against Toby’s while he whispered hoarsely into his ear?

His shoulders ached, pulled tight as they were, and he shifted slightly to try and ease them, without attracting attention to himself. Being tied was really screwing with his mind and his emotions. He’d done a lot of things in the last few years, to try and scour himself clean of the touch of Schillinger, but he’d never allowed anyone else to tie him up; he had at least that much sense of self preservation.

Maybe it was the situation, though, or perhaps the man doing the tying, because he’d imagined Keller’s hands holding him down, taking him hard and fast, as soon as he’d seen Keller tie up that first security guard. Keller was nothing like Schillinger. He’d never wanted Toby’s trust; all he’d wanted was Toby’s pain. He hadn’t just raped Toby’s body, he’d raped his soul, and left behind a monster that needed pain in order to escape, for even a short time, the memories of the shame he’d felt at Schillinger’s hands.

_Heavy weight and sweat-slick skin. Hot, damp breath on the back of his neck. Tugging at the belt that held his wrists to the foot of the bed, hoping the burn of leather against skin would distract him from the slap of flesh against flesh as Schillinger pounded into him, stretching him wide and leaving Toby shattered and broken. Laughter echoing in his head as Toby curled in on himself, trying hard not to cry, not to give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing his despair._

Jerking back, Toby gasped in shock as he felt someone near, his heart hammering in his chest as his memories overpowered his reason and he lost himself in Oz, Schillinger grabbing his head as he forced his cock down Toby’s throat. But the voice wasn’t right, and the hands on his head were gentle as they ran through his hair.

“Shhhh, shhhh… It’s just me, Tobias. It’s okay. You’re safe with me.”

Shaking, Toby slowly came back to himself. It had seemed so real. It was hard to take a deep breath through his nose, but he did his best; long, shuddering breaths as the memories receded and the present took hold again. Not that the present was that much better, considering his predicament. But Keller held him close, calming him, whispering in his ear that everything was okay, he was safe now. He struggled with his tears, feeling them soak into the scarf even as he bit his lip to try and stop them from falling.

“Don’t worry, Tobias. You’re with me now. I’ll take care of you.”

How did he know what Toby needed to hear? He let his head fall forward onto Keller’s shoulder, and let the horror and the pain blow away with his breath as he sagged into Keller’s strength.

“You need someone strong to take care of you. Someone who can fight off the nightmares and all your fears. I can do that. Trust me. I’m gonna make you mine, and I take care of what belongs to me. You’ll see.”

Keller’s hands slipped down, around his shoulders, caressing his back, his arms, touching Toby as if he were exploring him. He jerked slightly when Keller’s fingers tweaked one nipple through the cloth of his shirt, and Keller laughed in his ear.

“You like that, do you?”

Keller pinched it lightly, and Toby arched his chest into the touch, throwing his head back as Keller’s tongue trailed down his neck to his pulse point, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Toby’s cock was making a comeback, and a small part of his brain wondered how many times he could lose and regain his hard-on before his balls exploded from all the mixed signals.

When Keller’s hand slid down between their bodies to rub against his zipper, he moaned, tilting his hips up into the pressure, wishing he could spread his legs enough to give his aching balls more room. Keller didn’t seem to be in any hurry to climb off his lap, though, so he didn’t think that was likely to happen anytime soon.

Keller gnawed at the sensitive spot Toby could feel on his neck – puffy and hot and he knew it had to be dark with the blood he could feel right under the surface. It was like Keller was staking his claim, making sure everyone could see his mark of ownership. _I’m gonna make you mine_ he’d said, and Toby pushed himself closer to Keller’s mouth. To be wanted that much was heady, and he believed that Keller wanted him.

Common sense told him that he couldn’t trust Keller at all, but Toby wanted this more than he’d wanted anything else in a long time. And he was going to grab it with both hands, for as long as it lasted. Well, if Keller ever untied his hands, that is. Keller pulled away, putting a bit of distance between them.

“We’re here.” Toby realized that the van had stopped moving, and he felt the displacement of air as the doors opened, the van shaking as the men climbed out.

“I’ll be back soon. I have to get everything ready, then I’ll come back for you, and we’ll be on our way.”

One last powerful suck on the already inflamed skin of his neck, and Toby almost came at the rush of lust that surged through him. Then Keller was gone again, and Toby leaned back against the cool metal of the van, gasping as he tried to bring himself back under control.

Toby came back to consciousness slowly, his predicament revealing itself to him in small increments – his aching shoulders, the tape across his mouth, the straps of the seatbelts holding his body against the cushions. He couldn’t feel his arms at all, and his mouth was dry, but he couldn’t even lick his lips, the tape was so tightly fixed. The blanket was gone, which was a relief. He’d felt anxious and unsettled the whole time it had been over his head, the air too stuffy to breathe.

He’d drifted in and out of sleep for hours now; the steady hum of the road under the truck’s wheels seducing him back into sleep even though he’d tried to stay awake, nervous about what would happen next. Toby looked around as best he could, but the belts holding him in place didn’t have a lot of give, and it was dark outside, so even if he could have sat up, he probably couldn’t have seen much. He hoped they’d get where ever they were headed soon, his bladder was reminding him that it had been a long time since he’d last used the bathroom.

Toby wondered what his parents were thinking, right now. Did they even realize he was missing, yet? It’s not like anyone in the bank knew who he was. Sure, he was there every week, depositing his check, but was that enough for the tellers to recognize him? Would they remember him, or would they be too busy worrying about their own lives to care? He was pretty sure Keller had pocketed his paycheck, so there would be no evidence he’d been there. All he’d be was a blurry face on a security tape.

They’d start to wonder when he didn’t show up to spend time with the kids on Sunday morning, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d overslept – waking up in some seedy hotel room at noon, when a dull-eyed woman with a cleaning cart interrupted his restless dreams. His parents were worried that he’d end up back on the booze; if they only knew his current addiction they’d offer him the key to the liquor cabinet without a fuss.

No, no one would realize he was missing until Monday, when he didn’t show up for work. There’d be no ransom demands. Keller didn’t want him for his parent’s money. He had no idea Toby was related to Harrison Beecher, and even if he did, his money wouldn’t mean much to a man like Keller. The banked glow of arousal started to build in his belly again. Keller wanted him. _I’m gonna make you mine_ Keller had told him. He drifted off to sleep feeling Keller’s hands ghosting over his body.

_The sharp crack of Schillinger’s backhand was loud in the silence of the pod, the shadows of the bikers in the next cell shifting as they strained to see what was happening. Head ringing with the blow, Toby grabbed the pole of the bunk to avoid falling. He didn’t want to end up on the floor; Schillinger still had his boots on, and he knew from experience that those boots hurt worse than Schillinger’s fists did._

_He’d had plenty of time to come down in the hours between lockup and lights out, and the sullen glare Schillinger had shot him right before the lights went out had made it clear to Toby that getting high with O’Reily was something he was going to regret. Well, maybe not the getting high part, but mouthing off to Schillinger afterwards had definitely been a mistake._

_He must have paid a pretty penny to the hacks, because they hadn’t said a word as Schillinger bent Toby over the side of his bunk and whipped him until he bled. Schillinger had fucked him hard and fast, and he’d clenched his teeth against the pain as the zipper of Schillinger’s pants scraped against the welts on his ass and thighs. He’d left Toby kneeling over his bunk all night, hands tied to the far side, sobbing quietly into his mattress._

_He’d made up some excuse to Sister Pete about why he had trouble sitting the next day, but he was pretty sure she’d seen right through it. It didn’t matter. As long as she didn’t report Schillinger to the Warden, she could think whatever she wanted. Toby had looked for O’Reily the next day, but he had no idea what had happened until right before lockup, when Rebadow and Groves had told him that they’d shipped O’Reily off to Benchley Memorial Hospital in serious condition, beaten close to death. Toby got the warning. He never got high again._

He woke with a start, his breathing rapid and shallow as the last of his dream faded away. O’Reily had avoided him when he got back from the hospital. Toby had always regretted what had happened to him, but he’d never had a chance to say he was sorry. He’d often wondered how different his life would have been if he and O’Reily had remained friends.

It finally occurred to Toby what had awoken him; the truck wasn’t moving, he wasn’t even sure it was still running. He listened to the silence around him. Was Keller in the truck? He couldn’t tell. The door opened and Keller appeared, the truck's dome light illuminating his grinning face.

“You’re awake. Good. We’re home.” Keller’s smile was warm and his hands tender as he’d unstrapped Toby, carrying him gently into the rustic-looking cabin, Toby’s head on his shoulder like a weary child. He was beginning to get used to being carried everywhere he went.

Despite the protests of his bladder, it took some time for Toby to pee with Keller behind him, pointing Toby’s cock at the toilet. Thankfully, Keller waited to fondle him until after he finally went; he’d never have been able to go if he’d been hard. He leaned back against Keller once he was done, and relished the feel of strong hands roaming over his body, wishing his arms weren’t numb, so he could feel Keller’s thighs and cock against his hands.

He wasn’t sure why Keller hadn’t untied him. The cabin was obviously deep in the woods; Toby knew he’d never find his way out. Not without a hell of a lot more luck than Toby ever had on his side. At least his feet were free, although he’d needed Keller’s help walking into the kitchen, since his legs were still shaky from being bound.

Keller settled Toby on a kitchen chair, draping his numb arms around the back so he could sit comfortably. Then he straddled Toby’s lap, ripped the tape off his mouth and kissed him.

Oh god, that kiss. Keller reached deep inside him with that kiss, commanding and searching, pushing his way into all of Toby’s dark corners and ripping out all the shame and fear, leaving nothing behind but pure need. Keller pressed his body close, his swollen cock tight against Toby’s stomach, and Toby moaned into his mouth, sucking on Keller’s tongue, arching his body closer, and reveling in the evidence of Keller’s hunger.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, Keller pressed their foreheads together and whispered against his lips.

“Tobias.”

Of all the things Toby had thought to say to Keller since he’d first touched him, all the questions he wanted to ask, all the things he wanted to share, he realized there was really only one thing Keller needed to know right now.

“Toby. Call me Toby.”

Keller pulled his head back, a crooked, almost self-conscious grin on his face. “Yeah? Toby. I like that.”

Then they were kissing again, and Toby lost himself in Keller once more.

Having Keller feed him, bite by bite, was a lesson in eroticism. He’d never experienced anything like it before – even a stale turkey sub and a bag of potato chips didn’t detract from the sensuality of Keller’s delivery: the salty tang of the mustard and the sweetness of the iced tea, the crunch of the chips and the smooth texture of a slice of melon from the fruit cup Keller had bought for desert.

Keller’s laugh – oh man. He loved Keller’s laugh. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled up and his shoulder’s shook made it worth the humiliation of making a fool of himself when Toby tried to get seductive with a spear of dill pickle, the sour juice spurting all over his shirt and tie as well as Keller’s wifebeater. Besides, there was the extra added benefit of Keller’s deciding that both their shirts needed to go. Then he ran a ripe strawberry over Toby’s nipples, and licked the juice off with his tongue.

Toby was achingly hard by the time they finished their meal and not so sure his legs would hold him up when Keller pulled him to his feet. But it didn’t matter, because Keller swept him up into his arms again and carried him into the bedroom, setting him on the edge of the bed. He knelt down and pulled a knife out of his boot, looking up to announce solemnly:

“This is going to hurt, Toby.”

When Keller sliced though the ropes holding his arms together, Toby couldn’t help but cry out. The pain was agonizing, and he felt the tears leaking out from under his tightly closed eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. Keller kissed his cheeks, tasting his tears and whispering how sorry he was to have to hurt Toby like this. Then he pulled one arm around to Toby’s lap and began massaging it, working the muscles and soothing the pain.

It was quite an ordeal, but once the deep aches and sharp tingling were gone, all that was left was Keller, on his knees in front of Toby, pulling his head down and wiping away the memory of pain with mind-blowing kisses. Since he was on his knees anyway, Keller took advantage of his position to mouth Toby’s cock right though his pants, and Toby moaned as it began to fill one more time, his poor balls protesting wearily.

Keller stood Toby up long enough to slide his pants and underwear down his legs, then knelt again to pull off his shoes and socks as Toby plopped back down on the edge of the mattress. He cocked one eyebrow in surprise at Toby's snort of laughter.

“I don’t usually hear giggling when I’m on my knees in front of a naked man.”

He sounded a little petulant, and Toby couldn’t help but smile and run his fingers clumsily through Keller’s short hair, pushing down another round of laughter with an effort.

“Do you think maybe, this time, I could come? My balls are about to explode from frustration.”

Keller pulled Toby’s knees apart, pushing his way between them with an evil grin. “Depends on exactly how good you are, Toby.” He bent over and bit the inside of Toby’s thigh hard enough to sting, then licked and sucked the spot, pulling the blood to the surface. Marking Toby. Keller was marking him again, and Toby’s jack-in-the-box cock popped up once again, bobbing proudly.

“Oh, god! I’m good. I promise, I can be very, very good.”

“We’ll see about that.” Keller stared into Toby’s eyes, his serious expression causing Toby’s breath to catch. Then he smiled wickedly. “Don’t move.”

Keller licked a broad stripe up the side of Toby’s cock before sucking it into his mouth, and Toby shouted, thrusting his hips up as his unsteady arms gave way beneath him and he fell backwards to bounce on the bed. Suddenly he was rolled over onto his stomach, and Keller’s hand landed on his bare ass, half-a-dozen sharp smacks that had Toby humping into the mattress, moaning senselessly.

Keller manhandled him around, pulling him up until his head plopped onto a pillow, laughing loudly, that eye-crinkling laugh that Toby had already decided was one of his favorite things in the world.

“I think you need a few lessons in obedience, Toby.”

“Woof!” Toby barked at him, just to hear him laugh again. “Try me when I haven’t been teased to the brink of insanity by my incredibly sexy kidnapper. I can see the headlines now: Tobias Beecher Found Lost in the Woods after Blowing the Head Off his Abductor with the Strength of his Orgasm.”

Keller’s smile faded, and he leaned over Toby, running his fingers down Toby’s cheek to ghost over his lips. “You have nothing to fear from me, Toby. You know that, don’t you?”

Toby kissed his fingertips. “I know that. You want to make me yours.”

“You _are_ mine.”

This kiss was stronger and more passionate than the others, although how he could have explained that Toby didn’t know. The erotic nature of the kiss was still there, Toby couldn’t help but strain up against Keller’s body, his tender cock rubbing the cloth-covered erection he could feel pressing down on his. But the kiss was more than merely erotic; Toby felt the power of Keller’s commitment to him, he _knew_ that Keller would do anything for him, would take care of him until the end of the world. And that was fine with Toby.

Keller’s hands slid over his body, rough then tender, arousing then calming, making him crazy with need then pulling him back from the brink. When Toby tried to reciprocate, Keller pressed his hands into the mattress, telling him not to move them. He promised Toby he’d have his chance, but this was Keller’s turn, and he wanted to touch all of Toby, even his darkest, most hidden secrets.

He ran his tongue down Toby’s spine, biting his ass and leaving suck marks on the crease between his legs and his thighs. He licked between Toby’s toes and bit the sole of his foot, making him wiggle and squirm as Keller chewed on his instep, laughing into his skin. When he ran his tongue between the cheeks of Toby’s ass, Toby cried out in pleasure, and Keller spent long minutes fucking his hole with his stiff tongue.

But Toby needed more, so Keller gladly obliged, finger-fucking him until he writhed with need, begging incoherently, then breaking Toby apart with his cock until he screamed, his back arched off the bed as he came, lights sparking behind his closed eyelids. He held on fiercely as Keller kept going, his legs wrapped tightly around Keller’s waist, whispering filthy words into his ear until he came, shouting Toby’s name as his hips jerked roughly, his muscles trembling from his exertions.

Wound securely around each other, sweat cooling on their skin, they drifted off to sleep.

_Face pressed against slick, cold tiles; hot, humid air swirling around him; hard flesh pounding into him as he fought to catch his breath; a dark, ugly laugh echoing in the shower room as Toby closed his eyes against the stares of the men on the other side of the glass…_

“Toby. Wake up, Toby. “

Strong hands on his shoulders in the dim morning light, Toby gasped with relief, throwing trembling arms around Keller as he realized where he was, who he was with. He was safe with Keller.

“Keller…”

“Shhh…don’t worry, you’re fine. You’re with me, now, Toby.”

Toby held him tightly, until the trembling faded away, and his breathing calmed. His head buzzed with the things he wanted to tell Keller, and the questions he needed to ask, but one question stood out most in his mind. He lifted his head from Keller’s shoulder and frowned down at him.

Blinking up in surprise, Keller asked, “What?”

“What the hell is your first name?”

Keller’s laughter made him smile; he liked the way it felt, reverberating through his chest as Keller rolled them over and kissed away all his buzzing thoughts. When they finally parted, Keller smiled down at him.

“Chris. Call me Chris.”

That quirky, shy smile was back, and Toby hated to see it go, but he had no choice but to pull Chris back down to him, kissing him once again. It looked like his luck was finally changing.


End file.
